Feelings
by Mandymom
Summary: I don't know how to summarize this.
"Big brother!" Todomatsu called. All of his brothers came running. "Um, I would like Osomatsu, he's the oldest. He'll surely give great advice."

"I give the best advice!" Karamatsu claimed.

"Says the person who told me to have my crush chase me. I don't even think they know that I even want to be friends with them, let alone lovers." Choromatsu pointed out.

"Todo-I mean, that guy, is already your friend though."

"We're more like guys that casually hang with each other."

"But you two are quite close."

"Is he in love with Todomatsu?!"

"It may be Todomatsu, and it may not be Todomatsu." Karamatsu answered. _Hopefully it's me!_ Osomatsu smiled happily.

"Osomatsu..." Todomatsu was shuffling nervously. "Can I...talk with you in private? Your the only one I trust to not tell our brothers about this. Karamatsu will probably blab about it."

"Of course." Osomatsu and Todomatsu walked into Todomatsu's room. "So...what is it?" _This is it, I'm finally going to be part of the yaoi incest club! He's going to confess his love!_

"I'm in love with Choromatsu!"

"That wasn't what I was expecting..." Osomatsu looked disappointed. "You should tell him how you feel. But only one you have the courage to do so."

"I already told him once before. He took it as platonic. I was too scared to correct him. But this time I won't be!"

"I already figured out that he had a crush anyway."

"Jyushimatsu?!"

"I can easily pick up on others emotions."

"Huh."

"You should tell Choromatsu how you feel before Todomatsu takes him away."

"I could never do that to Todomatsu!"

"Fine then, but don't blame me for it.

"I won't."

"Good."

"You love Choromatsu?!"

"Mhmm."

"W-Wow...I...guess I should let him be yours, then."

"We could share him..."

"Great idea! Mastucest will be perfectly neat and tidy, and easy to understand!"

"Mastucest?"

"I took the last bit of our first names, the one bit we all share, and combined it with incest. Mastu incest. I could have also taken it from our last names..."

"How clever."

"I know right!"

"Todays the day. I'm confessing my love to Osomatsu!" Choromatsu declared. "He needs to know, before Ichimatsu, just in case he feels the same way about both him, and me. While I'm at it, I should also consult Jyushimatsu...he seems to be off..." Choromatsu went out to go buy some flowers.

"Where's he going?" Ichimatsu wondered. He followed Choromatsu.

"Let's see, what kind of flowers should I get him? He did say if someone were to confess their feelings toward him, he would want them to give flowers. Let's see...These gorgeous red daises should do the trick." Choromatsu picked up the potted daises and put them on the counter. "How much for these?"

"500 yen. These daises are specially hardy, and can survive cold weather. They last for several years. These flowers are rather easy to breed, and we have a surplus, so thats why they're so cheap."

"500 yen? What a bargain!"

"What are you doing?" Ichimatsu asked.

"I'm going to give Osomatsu these flowers!"

"Why?"

"That's a secret." Choromatsu winked.

"Okay, go ahead. I'll pick some flowers out for him too." Ichimatsu got black daises.

"Those only cost 200 yen...they haven't been selling very well." The cashier nervously laughed.

"I can see why, only dark people would like these." Ichimatsu purchased the flowers. He then went home, along with Choromatsu.

"It's time! Osomatsu!" Choromatsu called.

"Another gift? Why are you giving me so many? How can you afford them all?"

"I recently got a job."

"Oh? What's the job?"

"A therapist."

"I remember now, your the only one who went to Graduate School. You failed it.

"I really excelled in Psychology, and other stuff you need to become a therapist..."

"When did you even get a master's degree?"

"About that. I forgot to tell you that I actually passed."

"H-How?!"

"A miracle. Anyways, I got you these daises." Choromatsu gave Osomatsu the daises.

"Aw, shucks, you didn't have to get me these. And they're my favorite color too..."

"Actually...I have something to tell you..." Choromatsu's heart pounded in his chest. "Osomatsu...I...I love you!"

"You mean, not like a brother? Like...romantically?!"

"Yes!"

"This is amazing...I...I love you too!" Osomatsu kissed Choromatsu.

"Wait. What about me? Ichimatsu questioned.

"You have no room in this!"

"But...I got you some flowers...and..." Tears ran down Ichimatsu's face. "Do you hate me? You told me I wasn't trash but..." Ichimatsu sniffed. "Are you going to take that back?"

"No no no...your not trash at all Ichimatsu."

"So you don't hate me? I couldn't bear the thought of one of my brothers hating me." _There's no point in telling him how I really feel...he will just ignore me, or even be hostile._ "You know that nightmare I had?"

"Yeah?"

"In it, you were going to murder me..."

"I could never do that!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Even if I went crazy, I love you too much to do that."

"All this time I thought you just tolerated me. You actually...love me."

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"Ichimatsu, aren't you neglecting to tell him something?" Choromatsu urged.

"His feelings for me are purely platonic and my feelings for him are..." _Why can't I bring myself to lie to him? I lie all the time, it shouldn't be different now..._

"And your feelings for me are purely platonic too?" Osomatsu asked. _Thats not actually true...but..._

"No." _Stop it you idiot! He'll get creeped out!_

"No? You also hate me?"

"That's incorrect. I also love you romantically..." Ichimatsu admitted. Osomatsu kissed Ichimatsu. _What am I doing?! I'm with Choromatsu! I can't kiss him! If we had a threeway relationship, then Matsucest would be messy! But, it feels too good to stop..._

"Guess we're going to have a threeway relationship..."

"Despite my wishes." Osomatsu mumbled.

"I feel like a slut now."

"Oh, we should go ask Jyushimatsu what's been going on with him lately." All three of them looked for Jyushimatsu.

"Jyushimatsu!"

"Where are you little brother?"

"Jyushimatsu!" Ichimatsu called.

"Yes?" Jyushimatsu asked, immediately coming to them.

"These two have been wondering whats been going on with you."

"You already know what was going on?"

"I just went with you guys to figure out if you could make him spill the beans."

"Jyushimatsu, what have you been hiding?"

"Are you sick?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Are you doing this to get atten-wait you think he's pregnant Choromatsu?!"

"The condom could've broke, besides, those things aren't 100% effective."

"True...If he has a vagina then..."

"I'm perfectly fine!" Jyushimatsu lied. "Now leave me alone!" He demanded, and stormed off.

"Your not getting a peep outta him." Ichimatsu pointed out.

"He definitely lied."

"Totally lied."

"He'll probably tell us later..."

 **The end.**


End file.
